Astray Strangers
by LollipopsAreTears
Summary: Tohru has been torn from the Sohmas by Akito for eight long years..now she is due with a child in a week, but, who's child is it?And why doesn't she remember even giving birth to her child? -A SuspenseAngstDrama- -My first FB fiction!-


A young man stood silently at the gate of a rather large home, his lavender eyes grimly scanned the streets as he made his way along the stone pathway to the door. The wind blew harshly, sending cherry blossom petals into flight. Flittering down but to be stepped on as the man continued walking towards the door.

He took the last step as he ended up before the structure, glancing over at the pulled down curtains. This was the home of the well-known Tohru Honda of the Sohma family, well, she once was…

The stranger tapped his fingers on the door, waiting for it to open but to see a young woman greet him. She wasn't wanting to see him, that was what she didn't want…was to keep running. Of the years she had been threatened to leave her home, and how she forbid leaving the residence of the Sohmas.

He wouldn't allow it…he never did…but, there was something he was _dying _to know.

The door hadn't opened, he clearly knew by the absence of the car in the driveway. Taking in a deep breath he retreated from the lot, returning to the black vehicle humming softly in the autumn chill.

Stepping into the back seat he looked at the rear view mirror, two amber eyes looked back giving him the notion to speak. Instead he closed the side door harshly. Feeling the car move slowly away from the lot he glanced back as it had vanished before his very eyes in the distance.

Tohru brushed by the rushed crowds, it was hard for her to by the extreme size of her stomach. The brunet haired, blue eyed woman was due in aweek for a child, but for being without a man known as the father she worried…she didn't want to live a life without someone there for her…

The memories seemed to flood into her mind as the continuous bustle of people brushed by her. How she was the rice ball among them, their own special sweet gift in the Zodiac group. Tohru shook her head, she didn't want to think of it, the more she did…the more pain it caused for herself.

She recalled so clearly the meeting she had with Hatori…about ridding of everything now that she knew of them…that was before she gave any signs of pregnancy.

The last day at the residence was like a nightmare, how she went to the main house to speak to Akito. Making the mistake of being alone when wishing for a talk, instead he had beat her… awaking to find herself in the uttermost care by Hatori back in the bed she always had slept in at Shigure's.

She was afraid to enjoy the night's beauty anymore, as she had done with her mother when she was little. How they would point out the markings of the other Zodiac, now, a dark figure would loom about outside. Coming and going, she was being watched, but by whom?

Breaking from her daydreaming she stepped forward, slipping but to feel someone catch her. For a moment the ground seemed so close, until she was helped away from the hurried residents of the city.

"Oh, t-thank you! I didn't watch where I was going and- I'm sorry if I caused any trouble!" She bowed, looking up to see a familiar face looking down at her. The long, cascading white hair and gold, gleaming eyes were of Ayame.

"A-Ayame!" It had been so long since she had seen any of them, she was shocked that he had even recognized her. After all, she was now at the age of twenty-four, it had been eight long years since any of them saw her. Along with the fact of her abnormal size at the waist, which had brought a glint to his gold eyes.

"Tohru, it's been ages since we last saw each other! And I see that you have blossomed into an even more beautiful flower! By the size of your mid waist you have to be due soon!" His impractical laugh brought an uneasy smile to her face.

"It's good to see you too! I must look like a wreck it's just with the confusion and-" Ayame put his slender finger to his lips, she cut off from talking. Tohru could feel herself burning up, the anxiety and shock from seeing one of the Sohmas again was too much.

"You look like the princess I remember, and your personality hasn't changed. I'm glad." His warming smile calmed her and she tucked strands of brown hair behind her ear. The two stood in silence, what could they possibly speak about?

"Would you like to come to my shop, me and Mine would love the company! In fact we need another hand at the store, it's been a wreck since Fall is where we get the most requests!" Was Ayame giving her a job? Tohru couldn't think of the consequences if word went about Yuki and the others.

"NO!" He stopped, seeing her face turn worried and depressed, "I can't accept your kind offering Ayame…If word got to the main house then…" The snake clearly understood what she was trying to say, he let out a sigh wearily.

She could see the disappointment on his face, she couldn't stand to see any of them depressed. Tohru had been so grateful to have met up with him, but he was one talker who slipped information not needed of hearing. Especially if they found she had a child entering her life…

"I understand Tohru, just don't be a stranger and drop by sometime! I would love to make you a wonderful dress again!" She laughed, feeling a little more enlightened from the fact he still was relieved to see her…

"Uh, Ayame-san?" The snake looked at her quizzically, she swallowed back the fear and smiled at him. "Please don't say a word to Shigure…or anyone of our meeting…" She choked back on the tears, "It hurts me…it does…on how I've been making all of you suffer…and I don't want that…I don't…"

"I know Ha'ri spoke to you about it, but it would hurt us even more if you chose that. Just wait… things will clear up!" There it was, Ayame's confidence that had never died, Tohru embraced him. It was awkward at the fact that she couldn't wrap her arms around him, having the gap of her pregnant belly in the way.

She didn't need to speak, and neither did he, this was their silent way of saying 'Thank you.' All these years had passed, and more then that, both had suffered along with the rest of the family. Tohru couldn't help but cry a few tears, releasing the overweighing stress from her shoulders.

"We will see each other soon. I promise you that!" He placed a kiss on her forehead and waved goodbye to her as she stood there smiling. Picking up her bags she walked off into the sunset to her car, bound for home.

He could see the lights peeking out from the curtains, she was here, her car neatly parked upfront. In a few moments the phone would ring in her house, and she would answer to someone she didn't wish to hear from.

The key turned, giving off the familiar click as the engine hummed slowly to silence.

"Hello, this is Ms.Honda may I help you?" Silence was what she heard on the other line at first, but then a sound of someone clearing their throat.

"Tohru, we need to talk," The voice was a fatal blow to her, it was Hatori, her hand began to sweat. The phone began to slip from her fingers as she held it to her ear. What was he wanting to talk about? His voice sounded so near, it was as if he was nearby…

"H-Hatori, what is the matter? Did something happen?"

"No, nothing has happened Tohru, but are you busy right now?" Tohru listened to his smooth voice and looked down at the sink filled with dishes. She had brought over Uo and Hana for dinner an hour ago. "N-no, not at all! I can talk-"

She stopped midway, the doorbell chimedmaking her heart skip a beat. She placed the phone cautiously on the counter. Her feet felt so heavy under the weight of fear. Wrapping her fingers around the brass knob she opened the door...

"Hatori…" He stood before her, coming inside she stepped aside to let him in.There was a car that nearly blended in with the dark before her home…it was that exact car that was here every night…she was being watched…

By…Akito…


End file.
